


[podfic] Archimedes’ Arrows Aim Ever Eastward

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Urban Fantasy, multiple POVs, soft-focus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Zach talks to his sticks.That’s the first thing Josh learns about him, though he doesn’t think much of it at the time.00:23:46 :: Written byShihadchick.
Relationships: Josh Anderson/Pierre-Luc Dubois/Zach Werenski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Archimedes’ Arrows Aim Ever Eastward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Archimedes' Arrow Aims Ever Eastward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958268) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfarchimedesarrowsaimevereastward):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rzH6SR_iQXWuTayzrz9SjAakAN8VZB8p):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Shihadchick for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
None that I can think of. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.  
The cover is for my cover artist bingo 2020 card, “Pantone’s color of the year” square.

**Additional credits:**  


* [background texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/h-LcVG8W1XY),
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
